


You're Welcome

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, Gags, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Vibrators, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deanmon never did get to meet the witch Rowena once was. He wants to get to know her. When he gets free from her chains, he decides to have a little fun hoping to unleash the new reformed Rowena and bring out her bad girl. Let the games begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marrilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/gifts), [OswinTheStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/gifts).



> This is a story I have had so much fun working on! I would love to hear what you guys think of it so feel free to leave a comment! Warnings are in the tags so I hope you all enjoy!

You’re Welcome  
Rowena rolled her eyes as the demon refused to stand still. She just needed one simple thing from him and he wasn’t going to give it easily. She grabbed his neck and turn his face as she tired once again to retrieve his blood. He sneezed. If it was any other demon she would off given up and cut his throat instead. But this wasn’t an execution. It was a rescue. Dean Winchester was a demon. And she had a spell that could save him.  
If she didn’t kill him first. 

“Oh,” Dean sniffled. “My bad.” 

“Stop, moving.” She glared. 

She clutched small dagger in her hand and tipped his head back. “I just need a little bit of blood in this vial and you’ll be done with that.” 

“Oh sure, anything to help you suck the fun out of my life.” He groaned. 

She had him chained standing up against a wall in her one of her deceased son’s old dungeons. With no king of Hell there was no reason she couldn’t rent out a hideaway. Any demon looking to recruit him wouldn’t think of coming here. Sam had left for the night to help Cas track down the man who turned him so it was just her and Dean. Sam was weary about letting her stay alone after what happened with Lucifer a while ago, but even if Dean did escape, which she promised was impossible, he wouldn’t hurt her. Demon or no, he was still Dean. Stubborn, pig headed Dean. And was having the time of his life eyeing her chocolate brown blouse that fit against her body perfectly. She was wearing a plaid skirt of white brown and purple and a matching plaid tie. Her brown high heels did nothing to make her any taller than he was but he admired the effort. And the entertainment. 

“You’ll have plenty of fun with your booze and burgers after were done here.” She inched the blade close to his skin. Closer, closer….

Dean bumped his pelvis against hers causing her to jump. She cut his ear which made him wince but he still chuckled. He watched her stumble back as a trickle of blood ended up on her blouse. She huffed.   
“Worth it.” Dean chuckled.

The blood ran down but healed before she could collect it in the vial. She stomped her foot and tossed the dagger across the room. It hit against the wall leaving a chip. 

“Yeowch” Dean grimaced. “Did I make someone angry?”

Rowena walked over to the table containing all her supplies for the spell. She looked around and shook her head. 

“I tried to be nice.”   
She picked up a syringe meant to be used to injecting holy blood into his body later. She decided to put it to a different use for now. She walked back over to the demon who eyed it with caution. 

“I really hate needles.” 

She pushed his chin up and jabbed the syringe into his neck.

“Should’ve thought of that when you were giving me more trouble than you’re worth.” 

She managed to collect the blood and pulled out the needle. She admired the strange color. It was red but a mix of black swirled inside. Demon’s blood always fascinated her. 

“You should know this gives me no pleasure.” Rowena said she shot the blood into the vial and mixed it around.”

Dean raised a brow. “Not even a little bit of pleasure? Could be a great opportunity to get back at me for what an asshole I’ve been.”

“Kind offer.” She smiled. “But I’m above all that.” 

“Yikes. You really have changed.” 

“You say that likes it’s a bad thing.” She shrugged. 

“It’s less fun. Your guard’s down. Jab me with that thing one more time and you’ll learn how much fun we could have if you keep that up.” 

His tone wasn’t threatening, but Rowena found her hands tremble all the same. The emanating power that surrounded him still shook her to her core. She could feel the temptation of her old self wanting to study and use this power. But no more. She learned the hard way what the cost was. She was never going back. He had become a demon before they first met. And when they attempted to leave the alternate universe, he found himself in the same situation as before. The boys had met Cain, who forced the mark on Dean’s arm. Then Dean got killed by Cain when he attacked Sam. The result? Dean became a Demon. Thanks to her experience the Mark it was easy to remove and send back to the AU. But he remained a demon. Sam brought him to the tower and locked him in the chains. Rowena found the spell in the black grimoire and got to work. It was only half way into the night when Sam had received word from Jack and Cas that Cain had entered their universe. He left Rowena as she had convinced him. Now she was beginning to greatly regret it. His moans brought her back to reality. 

“Aw,” Rowena mocked a pout. “Did that hurt the little demon?”

Dean smiled. “Might not be an evil bitch anymore, but I think you could still show me a good time.” 

“Well, if you had called me an evil bitch in the past you would be having less of a good time.”

He got into her face so their foreheads touched. “Oh sweetheart, pain and pleasure can sometimes go together nicely.” He winked. 

She shook her head and slapped his side. “Keep dreaming, lover boy.”

Rowena walked over to the table and opened the vial. “There now, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Rowena said as she sprinkled the blood onto the other ingredients.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can’t believe were in one of Crowley’s sex torture towers and I don’t get any sex out of it. I should sue.” 

Rowena groaned. “My, you’re horny as a demon.”

“Just more out spoken.” He smiled. 

Rowena didn’t respond. She was busy reading the next part of the spell. She rubbed her temple. 

“Problems, Row?”  
She placed her hands on the book without looking back at him. “The spell requires some of your spit.” 

Dean bit the bottom of his lip. “I know a very special way you could collect that.”

“I knew you were going to say that.” Rowena shot him a look. 

“You have a better idea?”

“I have…ideas.” Rowena 

“Do tell.” 

She ignored him again and started to mix the other ingredients together again. Not really to be thorough but to get her mind of him. He was wearing a black shirt with a red collared shirt. Sam said it was his favorite. His jeans were loose and his shoes were the usual hiking boots Dean always wore. His hair was different though. It was smoothed back and tidy. Not something she was used to with that man. He looked cleaned up and smelled of an airy cologne. He was always a handsome man but this particular look was enticing. She shook the image from her head and went to grab a spoon. The table shook as the sound of a thud rang in her ears. The spoon fell to the floor. She turned and glared at Dean, who looked at her innocently. She bent down and picked up the spoon and gave him a warning glance. He looked down in shame. Then stomped his foot again, causing the vial to fall to the floor this time.

“Stop that!” Rowena snapped. “Honestly I don’t why you’re doing that….” She stopped when she realized why. While still bent over she turned to see his head tilted, eyeing her ass. She stood back up and gave him and crossed her arms. He looked away. 

“Clever.” She said. 

“Well if you want some of my drool, just bend over again.” He eyed her again.

“Let’s just move on to another ingredient. We’ll worry about that one later.” Rowena moved her finger to the next one. 

“Oh no…” Her voice dropped.

“What now?” 

She turned around slowly. Dean was sincerely curious now. She looked like she was going to faint.   
“The spell also requires….your semen.”

Dean’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”   
The flirting was all a joke. He never actually thought she was going to be touching him. He caged up. Rowena shrugged and grabbed a small bowl. She was ready for some revenge.   
“It’ll be easier to get than your drool.” 

“Don’t be too sure.” Dean challenged. 

Rowena patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. Or rough, depending on what you prefer.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dean growled.

“What’s wrong dearie?” Rowena flicked the zipper on his jeans and gave it a gentle tug. “I thought you wanted to have some fun.” 

She pull his pants down his legs as she sat on her knees. She straightened her skirt and kicked off her shoes. She adjusted his boxers across his legs. She couldn’t believe she was staring at Dean Winchester’s cock. She found herself staring longer than she cared to admit.

“Impressive.” She looked up at him. 

“If you think it’s gonna be that easy for me to get it up you got a long ni-…..”Dean was cut off by the feeling of Rowena’s hands caressing his dick. He stiffened and groaned, tilting his head back. 

“Oh…ohoh…” He groaned. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Rowena asked as she tugged and rubbed. 

It wasn’t hard to get him wet. His knees were buckling under. Were it not for the chains he would have fallen on top of her. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying this. He should have predicted she would be this good since she’s had years of practice but he didn’t expect to feel this good. Damn it felt so good! But he couldn’t let her win.

“Bitch!” He gasped.   
Rowena laughed. “Well, be careful what you wish for.” She pulled hard and gave his cock a hard squeeze.   
“Just give me what I need and this’ll be all over.” 

“What do I look like a cow?” Dean could hardly speak. He was gasping and sighing. Sweat dripped from his brow. Such a human reaction. How does it do this? Even when he was human the feeling of her body or the smell of her perfume set him off. But this was Rowena and he was able to shrug any temptation aside. But now he was lost in ecstasy feeling her small hands perfectly smooth and he wanted to break these damn and take her there and now. The fantasy was enough and she got what she came for. 

“Brava.” She smiled. 

He watched his semen pour into the bowl and he sighed. He didn’t want it to end. Her smug look was too irresistible and infuriating. He wanted so much to wipe it off her face. She walked over to the table and poured her newest ingredient in with the others. He was impressed how unaffected she seemed by it all. She simply walked over the handle on the wall that turned on the shower fastened to the ceiling, rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands. Then she shut off the water and dried her hands with a towel. With that work done, she got back to work. 

Dean cleared his throat. “You just gonna leave me here with my junk hanging here?”

Rowena held back laughter. “I’ve done my part I’m not touching that thing again.” 

“Lady you are playing with fire. And we both know you don’t like to get burned.”

Rowena didn’t even let the comment bother her but she stayed quiet to let him stew.

“Touchy subject let’s move on.” Dean wanted to kick himself for the comment. Why did he feel bad for it? “Can you at least cover me up?” 

Rowena turned around and tipped her head as she leaned against the table. He red nail tapped the wood. 

“Please?” Dean begged with an innocent smile. “I’ll behave, I promise.” 

Rowena shook her head but she gave in. She walked over and pulled up his boxer and jeans, being careful to slide them over his cock. She zipped the jeans up quickly.   
“Now I have to wash my hands again.” 

“You are truly a saint to make such a sacrifice.” He said as she walked back over to the shower. 

The door flew open, catching them both off guard. A man in a black suit stood at the door. His eyes were pitch black. 

“Hello, witch. We’re here for our Knight.” 

Rowena had no reason to be afraid. With one whisper of a spell she sent a purple light towards the man and his burst into black dust.  
“How on earth did he find us?” Rowena turned to Dean. He shrugged. 

Rowena turned too late and a smack across her face sent her to the ground. She looked up in a daze and found herself surrounded by a group of men and woman. All their eyes were black and soulless. The one who hit her lifted her off the ground by her throat. He squeezed tight as the felt the air leave her lungs. Her eyes closed as she slowly drifted off.

“Hey!” Dean shouted. 

The man turned to face him, still holding Rowena. 

“She’s mine. Drop her.” 

 

Without an argument the demon obeyed. He released her and watched in glee as she dropped to the floor. She was still out, but at least she was breathing. He didn’t want to be in trouble for taking his new leader’s revenge away. The others had released Dean from his chains. The man bowed to him.   
“What the hell are you doing?” Dean looked down at him.

“With no King we need a leader. You are a Knight of Hell. You are a true ruler. We do your bidding now.” 

The others bowed and lowered their heads. Dean nodded and looked around at the glorious sight.   
“  
Well, let me tell ya, I’m truly honored, I am.” He walked over to the man who choked Rowena. “But I’m gonna pass. However, I want you all to know, you will be remembered.”   
Before they could ask, Dean took the first blade off the table and stabbed the man in the eye. He screamed as a fiery light engulfed his body and he slumped to the ground. One by one he took them out and soon he was surrounded by bodies. He set the blade down and smacked his head. 

 

“Oh dammit, I forgot to ask your names. Oh well.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thanks so much for reading! I would love to hear what you guys thought of this so please leave a comment!!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2  
When Rowena died the first time, it was horrifying to open her eyes and examine her body. All her wounds healed and her body clean and pristine. Her clothes still stained 

with blood from the stoning she was subjected to when a group of villagers found her. That was ages ago. And over the years when she woke up from a horrid ordeal, she didn’t 

know if she died or survived. When Lucifer killed her though, she knew. She felt everything and woke up still in pain. She was surrounded by darkness in cold hotel room, now 

stained with her blood on the walls and dresser. It made her sick. 

But when she woke up from the demon choking her, it was the opposite. She knew she was still alive. She heard Dean demand her let her go, felt the grip loosen and her throat 

release a relieved gasp and she fell to the floor. Before the world went black she heard the demons call Dean their leader, and watched them bow. She didn’t know what was going 

to happen to her. But she woke up, and she was okay. Well, she was alive.

Rowena groaned as she opened her eyes slowly. It was nighttime and the dungeon was now dark but she was able to see thanks to the flames of the torches surrounding the place. 

She examined her situation. She siting in a large wooden chair. She recognized it as the torture chair that had been against the wall. Her wrists were now strapped to the chair. She 

tried to adjust herself but there were chains across both her shoulders keeping her in place. She couldn’t see her ankles but she felt the ropes keeping them tied against the 

bottom of the chair. Her legs were shaking from the cold air blowing against her legs. Her skirt had been removed and her blouse was open, exposing her hot pink bra. And her 

now torn up nylons did nothing to hide the matching panties. She was unable to ask any questions or cry out. Her mouth was stuffed with bright red ball gag. It was tight around 

her head. She struggled at turning. Despite this, she yanked at the straps and moaned in agitation when it was no use. Still, she tried as hard as she could. 

The sound of footsteps behind her made her freeze in place. She wished she could turn her head, but she leaned against the chair and waited for her captor to reveal him. A figure 

walked around her and now stood in front of her. Dean, still a demon, bent down to eye level with a wicked smile on his face. 

“Ya know, I was going to just head out. I dumped the deadbeat demons out the window, packed up my first blade, and started for the door.” Dean pointed to the busted door, now 

sitting back in place with a metal rod keeping it still.

Dean walked around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder. He gave her a soft massage and playfully unbraided her hair as he continued.   
“But then I thought, how much fun I could have with you.” 

 

Rowena became nervous and groaned through her gag. She knew she wasn’t in danger, but this demon was mischievous and her situation was proof in mind that what he had in mind was not going to be fun for her. 

 

“Whav?” Rowena attempted to speak. “Whavareydoin?”

Dean chuckled and walked over to the shower. “We’re going to play a little game.”

Dean leaned against the wall facing her chair. “So, I want you to stand very still. And each time you move even a muscle…”

He turned the handle on the wall. The water to the shower poured down full force. Rowena’s eyes widened as she figured out what was happening. Dean walked behind her and whispered in her ear.  
“I move you up an inch.”

 

Rowena yanked at the straps again. No use. 

“Ready to start?”

“Nov!” Rowena moaned. 

“Great! Here we go. Don’t move…” 

Dean moved his hands around her neck caressed her skin. A slight tickle almost made her jump but she managed to keep still. Until his hands made their way to her chest. He 

slipped them into her bra and rubbed her tits. She moaned and her head fell back. 

“Whoops. Well, nice try.” Dean grinned.

He didn’t have any trouble lifting the chair up. Rowena was moved an inch closer to the water. She moaned and shook her head, thinking of how much she did not want to get wet. 

“Moving already?” 

Rowena whimpered. Dean poked her side. She made no reaction. 

“Alright we’ll start here for ya. Consider it a mercy turn.” Dean moved his hands back down her chest. This time she sat very still. She began to find it easier. Even when his hand 

made its way between her legs. She closed her eyes and inhaled as his fingers massaged her clit. 

“You’re starting to catch on.” Dean acknowledge as he continued to knead his hand into her clit. She couldn’t help moaning as her body trembled and the heat inside her pooled up. 

“Yeah? You doing okay?” He asked. She didn’t like how calm and concerned he sounded. He had something planned. 

A buzzing noise caught her attention but she didn’t look. She stared at shower and didn’t move. Then she felt a strong vibration on the clit. She jumped. 

“Oh man. Guess we get to move you up.” Dean turned off the vibrator he had in his hand. She assumed he found that monstrosity with the other toys her son had. 

Dean moved her up an inch as she squealed and squirmed. 

“Nov!” Rowena protested as he planted the chair back on the ground. “Nov! Thadchemming!”

Dean kneeled down beside her. “It’s what?”

“Cheddin!” 

“It’s cheating?”

“Yem!” 

Dean had to laugh at her attempts to speak through the gag. He turned the vibrator back on and set it back on low.   
“If I created the game, I can’t really cheat can I?” Dean smiled. He pressed the vibrator back against her clit. 

Rowena moaned as she felt the vibration. She felt like she couldn’t breathe, trying to keep her heat from pooling up more. After a few minutes, he turned it up higher. She lost it. Her thrashing and screaming earned her two more inches. The water was now splashing on her toes. He continued with the vibrator. 

“Nov!” Rowena screamed. “Yorgnnamakmecum!”

“I’m gonna make you cum?” Dean asked, pushing the vibrator deeper.

“Donydaramkemecu!”

“That, I…didn’t quite understand.” Dean admitted. 

Rowena gave up and thrashed around. Her arms pulled at the straps as Dean place her under the water. She was drenched head to toe as she calmed down and took her punishment. The water was turned off as Rowena sighed and threw her head back. Dean wrapped his arm around her to hold her still. The vibrator was turned up higher. He placed it against her clit and moved it up and down as she gasped each time. 

“That’s right. You’re gonna sit her and cum wether you want to or not.” Dean whispered. Rowena jolted and felt her body weaken. Her eyes closed as the heat continued to build. Finally, she gave in. The orgasm came hard, engulfing her whole body with a sensation she tried to avoid. Dean watched as the orgasm mingled with the water, wetting her hot pink panties ever more. 

“Very good.” Dean said. He kissed her cheek and walked over to the counter. More toys were sitting there. 

 

“So, let’s let you take a break….and then we’ll begin round 2”.


End file.
